Audrey
Princess Audrey is the tertiary antagonist, but later the supporting character in the movie Descendants, played by Sarah Jeffery. She’s the daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. Naturally royal and extremely confident, she’s the ex-girlfriend of Prince Ben and the cheerleading captain at Auradon Prep with a knack for fashion. She is also known to have been the most popular princess in school, before Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay arrived. She’s also best friends with Lonnie and Jane. Appearances Descendants When the children of the villains come to Auradon Prep, she was the least accepting of the four, and especially the suspicious of Mal, due to Ben's attention to her. On a Tourney match, Audrey was completely in dismayed to hear that Ben has just dumped her for Mal and then uses Chad Charming for a rebound. On Family Day, Audrey's grandmother; Queen Leah, finds out that Maleficent's daughter has arrived in Auradon and is especially dismayed due to the haunting memories, with Chad adding to the scorn. The tension turns violent until Evie sprays him with a sleeping potion. Audrey then taunts Mal with Jane, prompting the girl to undo the magic she had previously performed on Jane to make her hair long and beautiful, to scare away her bullies. On Ben's coronation, Audrey stands on the sideline and witnesses Mal convinces her friends to choose the side of good instead of evil and the defeat of her mother, Maleficent. She and Mal then bow to each other out of respect, their parents' history finally behind their shoulders. She then participates in the after-party, singing Set It Off with her friends and dancing with Jay. Descendants: Wicked World Audrey returns in the animated short series Descendants: Wicked World, voiced by Sarah Jeffery who also portrayed her in the live-action film. She remains the same as she was in the movie, and while she is still friends with Mal and Evie, their antics can sometimes get on her nerves. In addition, she's also jealous of how much attention the Villain Kids are getting. Throughout the series, she has grown accustomed to being prone to magical mishaps, such as getting hit by exploding cupcakes or having her hair look awful by a failed magic makeover. She also is shown to be rule-abiding to a fault, refusing to partake in thievery and vandalism when dared. While being friends with the VKs, she ultimately begins to suspect them when a number of strange occurrences happened that all seem to point to the VKs, being one of the first to point fingers at them and claim they were up to something (alongside with Ally, Jane, and Jordan). However, she was later proven wrong as CJ revealed that she was the one who ruined everything and duped her, along with everyone else. Descendants 2 Though Audrey doesn’t appear in Descendants 2, she is mentioned various times. According to Jane, it's revealed that Audrey went to a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. She is also mentioned when Chad Charming talks about who would like the name "King Chad," making him cry and get upset about the fact that she broke up with him. Later on, she calls Chad to tell him that she is waiting for him at Sherwood Forest to fix her broken down car. All About The Actor = Sarah Jeffery = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Sarah Marie Jeffery (born April 3, 19961) is a Canadian actress, singer and dancer. She is known for her work on the first season of the television series Wayward Pines and the ''Descendants franchise''. Since 2018, she has appeared in the lead role of witch Maggie Vera on the series Charmed. Contents * 1Early life * 2Career * 3Filmography * 4Accolades * 5References * 6External links Early life Jeffery was born in Vancouver, British Columbia.1 Her father is African American2 and her mother is of English and Indigenous Canadian ancestry.34 She has been singing, dancing and acting in musicals and theatrical productions since she was three years old. In between acting projects, Jeffery performs on stage with the semi-professional dance crew, Body.5 Career Jeffery's first major acting role was in the Cartoon Network television pilot Aliens in the House.1 Shortly thereafter, she landed a lead role in the DirecTV original series Rogue, working opposite Thandie Newton, playing the role of her daughter, Evie Travis.6 She subsequently joined the cast of Fox's sci-fi drama series Wayward Pines playing the recurring role of Amy,78 opposite Matt Dillon and Carla Gugino. In 2015, Jeffery played the role of Princess Audrey, daughter of Princess Aurora, in Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants.9 She followed this up by playing the role of Audrey in the animated spinoff to the film, Descendants: Wicked World.10 In January 2016, she began a lead role in Adi Hasak's American police procedural crime series Shades of Blue, playing Cristina Santos, the daughter of Jennifer Lopez's character;1112 the series was renewed for a second season.13 The same year Jeffery starred in the comedy film Be Somebody with Matthew Espinosa.14 In February 2018, Jeffery was cast in the lead role of Maggie Vera in The CW's fantasy drama series Charmed, a reboot of the 1998 series of the same name.15 The reboot "centers on three sisters in a college town who discover they are witches."161718 Filmography Accolades * Sarah Jeffery on IMDb * Sarah Jeffery on Twitter * Sarah Jeffery on Instagram Categories: * 1996 births * Living people * 21st-century Canadian actresses * Actresses from Vancouver * Black Canadian actresses * Canadian child actresses * Canadian female dancers * Canadian film actresses * Canadian people of African-American descent * Canadian people of English descent * Canadian people of Native American descent * Canadian television actresses * Canadian voice actresses